Proud and Implacable Passionate Foes
by Spun Trumak
Summary: Sequel to 'Hate is a Strong Word but I Really Don't Like You'. Munk and Dem begin their new life together, but of course, old habits die hard...so do old foes. Munkustrap/Demeter
1. Moon Lighting

**So I'm picking this story back up again! This is just a prologue of sorts that I wrote in about twenty minutes. I have no idea where I'm going to go with this story but I'm sure I'll figure it out soon. I'd also like to thank WafflesTheJellicle for motivating me to write the sequel for 'Hate…'. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the storyline. That is mine…along with Munkustrap, I claim him too :)**

Munkustrap frantically ran around the Junkyard, a worried and panicked look plastered on his paling face.

Most of the cats in the Junkyard were asleep and he couldn't find Demeter.

Missing, she was missing.

_Oh Bast, oh Bast. What if Macavity got her? It's so obvious she's pregnant. Oh Bast, what if he hurt the kits. I need to find her! __**Now.**_

He ran up to the perch that hung over the Junkyard and scanned over the area with no one in sight. Dread seeped farther into his bones.

"Looking for something?" a facetious voice said behind him.

He spun around to find the bright green eyes of his mate.

"Dem, you're okay!" he cried holding her as if she were a lifeline.

"Of course I'm okay. Why wouldn't I be okay? Should I not be okay?" she let out a small cheeky laugh.

"No, you should be okay. Everything is going to be okay. Everything _is_ okay," he said aloud more to himself then her.

Demeter, all cheekiness aside, gave a sweet gentle peck to the tip of Munkustrap's nose.

"I'm fine, I promise. Just wanted to watch the moon; that's it," she smiled, her eyes bearing into his soul, "I'm sorry for kind of running off. It just makes me feel better, or should I say, makes them feel better." Demeter laid a paw upon her ever expanding torso.

"C'mon Dem, we should go back to the den and get some rest," Munkustrap said gently leading her off the perch.

"No, can't we just sit here for a little bit longer? The kits, they really like it. Just a few more minutes, please?" Demeter begged sweetly.

"Fine, fine," Munk sighed with a genuine smile on his face.

The two former rivals cuddled up next to each other, entangled in each other's embrace. A soft purring was heard from the couple, and before either realized it they both had fallen asleep; both their faces in the light of the Jellicle Moon, the memories of the prior months slowly fading into deep sanguine dreams of the future.


	2. The Awful Battle of, the kittens?

**Here's chapter two! :) **

**Warning:**** Well it's not really a 'warning' more like a notice, but there are some appearances from the young Jellicles in this chapter and some of their dialogue is purposefully improper. So before I am bombarded by the Grammar Nazis, it was intentional. Little kids don't speak proper English, we are only lying to ourselves if with think so. **

Demeter sauntered into her parent's den and was greeted by the ruckus that was the majority of the kittens of the Jellicle tribe.

"Demmy!" Rumpleteazer bounced over to the much older queen.

"Hey Teazer. Is mum around?" Demeter questioned, not finding her mother in the plethora of kittens that seemed to literally fill the entire den.

"Behind you, dear; Teazer, if you would, could you go help Skimble with the rest of the fish for the kits lunch?" Jellylorum hastily breathed out, laying the small, rancid anchovies on cloth. Teazer eagerly nodded and exited the den.

Rumpleteazer had been staying with Jellylorum and Skimbleshank's for the past couple weeks. Jerrie up and left in the middle of one night telling Teazer he would be absent for awhile and to stay with the two loving cats until he returned. Of course, Jelly and Skimble were not going to refuse and let the young queen fend for herself.

Jelly then let out a sigh and turned to her eldest daughter.

"How are you, love? Feeling alright?" her mood suddenly changed from pure exhaustion to caring matriarch.

"Yes, mum. Munk's out with some of the tom's, you know, enjoying his last few days as not a father," Demeter laughed unconsciously observing the kits as they fervently gorged themselves with their lunch.

"Oh, you know he is more than overjoyed to become a father. It's you who I'm worried about that isn't excited," Jelly scolded in gentle tone.

Demeter sighed aloud. It wasn't that she wasn't excited. She was in all honesty ecstatic at the thought of becoming a mother. She just could wrap her head around the fact that not only did she have to worry and care for herself; she was to protect and care for other beings. To be frank, she didn't trust herself. She always seemed to be getting into some kind of trouble and she didn't wish anyone to be in some of the predicaments she was in, especially not her own flesh and blood, her _own _kittens.

"I'm excited, mum! Just…nervous, that's all," she tried to placate her mum's worries.

"Nothing to worry about, dear! It's trying and difficult at points, I'll give it that. But in the end, bringing a new life or lives to the Jellicle tribe, it's worth every second of the hardships," her mother said tenderly laying a peach colored paw on top of Demeter's amber colored one.

"Thanks mum, I'll remember that," she gave a smile to her mother. At that moment, the small group of young queen's came up to Demeter.

"Dem-my! When're the kittens com-ing?" Victoria sang sweetly laying her snowy head on Demeter's stomach giving her a hug.

"Any time now, Tory," Demeter answered to her much younger sister.

"Like right now? You could have the kittens, _right now_?" Etcetera gasped also climbing into Demeter's lap.

"I suppose so, but I highly doubt that, Miss Cettie," Demeter giggled with her sister rubbing her head with Etcetera's.

"Oh, well when they come, I hope they're _all_ queens so me and Tory have a lot of friends to play with!" Etcetera announced loudly catching the attention of the four tom's in the room. Jelly offered to watch Quaxo and Plato for the afternoon.

"Not uh! They're all gonna be toms, so there will be more toms than queens!" Pouncival retorted, _clearly_ proud of his logic.

"There are already more toms than queens, stupid!" Teazer laughed, along with Victoria and Etcetera. Even though Teazer was a little bit older than Tory and Cettie, her small stature and pure cheekiness made her fit right in with the youngest queens; thus, creating an impermeable bond between the three.

This statement of course brought upon a ruckus of fighting amongst the kittens that caused Jelly to fuss and Demeter to start laughing.

Demeter herself wasn't too picky on whether or not her kits were toms or queens.

But, secretly, she hoped she had more queens, just so her girls could win.


	3. I Am Waiting For The Day

**Two chapters? One night? Insane?**

**I know. I am just on a roll tonight...or tomorrow if you want to get technical…**

_It was dark and cold._

_She was all alone._

_No mum and dad._

_No Munkustrap._

_A shiver ran down her spine, her golden and ebony hair standing on end._

"_I knew you'd come back to me, Dem," the malevolent voice of Macavity rang through her ears._

"_No, I didn't come back to you. You captured me!" Demeter cried out._

_Macavity circled Demeter and she felt truly hopeless._

"_Please, just let me go," Demeter begged, tears pricking in her Kelly green eyes._

"_I can let you go, my darling Demeter, but I will always be a part of you," he gave her a wicked grin._

_His long muscular body pressed against her small petite frame. She frantically moved backward as if his body had stung her. _

"_What do you mean?" Demeter asked shakily._

_The malicious grin grew wider._

"_I mean, I will _always_," he placed a tough and scarred paw on her stomach, "be a part of you."_

"_No, no. That's not possible," she still moved backward._

_Macavity moved with her and the paw on her torso pressed harder and harder and she let out a desperate scream and then, _

She woke up.

Her breaths were coming out in short bursts of air. The pain from her dream had not left, no, it _intensified_. She let out a small whimper and curled into herself.

"Munk," she whispered desperately trying to get the attention of her sleeping mate. Munkustrap stirred and indolently opened his eyes.

"Dem, what's wrong?" he mumbled still very tired.

"Munk, the kits, they're coming," she moaned out.

This immediately sobered Munkustrap.

"Do you want me to get your mum? Are you comfortable? Do you need anthing? Oh Bast, I have no idea what to do. What do I do, Dem?" Munkustrap asked hysterically.

"First of all," she took a shaky breath, "shut up. Next, just sit here and so help you the Everlasting Cat, don't say anything stupid," her voice was eerily calm.

"Of course, Dem. You know what you're doing. If you need anything just," Demeter shot perturbed glare at him, "I'll just shut up," he said quickly snapping his muzzle shut.

It was about fifteen minutes later when Demeter let out a quick cry, and Munkustrap gently stroked her back as the first kitten came out. Demeter started to lick it clean as it immediately started mewing. The kitten was long and lean for newborn.

"It's a tom," said Munkustrap completely in awe.

"He looks like an Admetus, Munk. I think he's an Ademetus," she said as the kitten started to feed.

"Admetus it is," Munkustrap agreed, completely captivated by his first son.

Demeter was left with a dull throb for about an hour until the pain slowly started again. She winced involuntarily.

"Another?" Munkustrap questioned hopefully. She could only nod.

It was another couple minutes before the second kitten had joined them.

The kitten started to meow high and repeatedly. Demeter cleaned it off trying to quiet down the smaller kitten. Demeter didn't even have to look to tell this kit was a queen.

"Electra, she's Electra," Demeter whispered softly completely tired.

"Welcome, my sweet little girl," Munkustrap held the small kitten until he laid her down to start feeding.

Several hours went by and Demeter and Munkustrap were content with their litter of two.

Admetus was going to be a tall and strong tom. He was a gray and auburn colored kitten; his patterning closer to Munkustrap's, just without the tabby stripes. He was definitely his father's son.

Electra was small but not too tiny. She was a russet and brown color with a tortoise shell pattern. She was a beautiful kitten and looked as though she was a nice mix of both her parent's.

It was almost the morning and Demeter was drifting off, the exhaustion of the night finally getting to her. Her eyes slowly slipped closed and she was unwillingly taken back into her dreams.

"_I will be a part of you Demeter, _**always**._"_

Demeter let out a blood curdling scream. She had been asleep for about an hour and Munkustrap was instantaneously at her side.

"Dem, what's wrong?" Munkustrap ran a paw over her head.

"I think there's another one," she whimpered out.

It was couple minutes later before a very small and very silent kitten came out.

"Munk, it's not breathing!" Demeter completely fatigued, cried out.

Demeter started to fervently lick the kitten trying to get it to start mewing.

"Come on, little one, just take a breath," Munkustrap begged in horror of the thought of this new little surprise kitten passing.

Then, just as the first glimpse of daylight came through their den, the tiny once silent kitten, started to softly mew that was the sweetest sound to their ears.

Demeter let out a shaky, but relieved sob as the kitten started to feed.

"It's a queen," she sighed blissfully.

Munkustrap still in shock stared right into Demeter's emerald orbs.

"Dem, would it be okay if I…named her?" Munkustrap hesitantly asked.

"Of course, Munk," she smiled.

"I want to name her Jemima, after my mum," he whispered the latter.

It was common knowledge within the older cats that Munkustrap and Tugger's mother had passed while giving birth to them. He could never tell his mother thank you for giving him life and the saved life of his youngest daughter, was the only way he could think of to thank the queen who he owed everything to.

"Then Jemima she shall be," Demeter affirmed giving Munkustrap a soft kiss.

Jemima was very small, smaller than Pouncival was. Her patterning was identical to Demeter, she was just a burgundy and black coloring that didn't match _either_ of her parents.

She pushed the dreaded thoughts from her dream to the back of her mind and just relished in the moment that she had three well and _alive _kittens with her.

Demeter also grinned in the thought that there were now five queens _and_ five toms. She fell into a dreamless sleep with a smile on her face.

**A/N: This chapter premise was originally going to be the first chapter but I thought it was too much too soon for a first chapter. So I hope that it isn't too soon or too rushed. I really actually like how it turned out.**


End file.
